


Unfortunately

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Schadenfreude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

"Help me!" cried the drowning hiring manager to the poor woman, stretching out his arm.

"Hi, I appreciate your interest in not drowning and the time you’ve invested in asking for help." she replied with a smile. "I'm too smug to help you, but I'd like to thank you for talking to me and giving me the opportunity to hear your pleas. I will be offering more outstretched hands in the coming minutes. I hope you’ll keep me in mind and encourage you to scream again. I wish you good luck in your life and professional breathing endeavors."

 

 


End file.
